Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Ditto
Ditto is one of Ben Tennysons's aliens in the Original Series. He is also one of Ken Tennyson's first 10 aliens. He is a Splixson from Hathor. Appearance Ditto is about the height of an average human child. He has white skin, a black and white head, white face, along with black shoulders. Ditto’s hands are large with 4 digits and his feet are merely stubs. He has three fin-like growths on their head. Ditto also has gem-like orbs on his arms and three button-like gems on his waist. Ditto's clothes are black and have an overall-like design. Ditto wears the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead in the original series. In Ultimate Alien, the white section outlining the hourglass symbol across his chest and on his arms is now blue. Ditto wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, 11 year-old Ditto's fins on his head are white and the ones on the side are connected to his eyes. He also has two small whiskers on each of his cheeks. His fingers are now sharper and the green orbs on his shoulders are gone. He has gems like the three on his waist on his shoulders and wrists. His neck is completely black. He also seems smaller and stubbier. The feet of his suit also cut off to reveal three cat-like toes on each foot. 16 year old Ditto looks similar to his 11 year old self, except he has green fins rather than white, and his jumpsuit is now green with black patches under his arms, green sleeves, and black ankles. This jumpsuit also seems to have a design based on the Omnitrix symbol with black triangles on the shoulders and green in the center. The three gems on his waist are now on a black belt. In Dactyl 10 he is blue with black on him and the Omnitrix is on his chest. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse appearance, but the colors on his suit have been reversed. He now has three whiskers, similar to a cat. The Omnimatrix IV is still present on his forehead. In Ben 10: Unbound, 16 year old Ben as Ditto has his original series appearance but wears the suit from Omniverse and the Omnitrix is on the chest and recolored. 11 year old Ben as Ditto has his original series but recolored Omnitrix. Planet The planet Hathor is home to a race called Splixsons who have grown out of Mitosis (that is how they can divide without limit), but they don't fight or start wars at all (that was made clear in Divided We Stand), because of this they are more peaceful than other races and they tend to be farmers or painters because of it. Aen 10 He is a member of the original 10. Appearances *Hunted (Aen 10) (first appearance) *Power (Aen 10) *Meltdown: Part 1 Ben 10: Unbound Incredible Ned 10 He looks like his omniverse appearance but his omnitrix symbol is on his chest. Appearances *Vilgax Must Pay *A Bad "Scare" Day Part 1 *Khyber Comes Ben 10: Omnitrix Leashed Ditto is one of Ben's rebooted ten aliens, and the only one Ben actually likes. *Inbreak (debut) Ben 10: The Omniwars Ditto will return in The Reification of Eunice. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen. Ben 10: Super Omniverse He has his Omniverse appearance, but his hands are smaller and he has no nubs on his arms. He appears in Future Fiesta being used by Kenny to fight Eon. For Kenny he has his Omniverse flashback appearance but with green pants. In The Faction Return he cameos to go super. Spongebob 10:Adventures of the Epictrix According to J2011,Ditto is set to reappear in Spongebob 10:Adventures of the Epictrix Fan Made Ultimate Alien Ditto make his re-appearence in The Peerment. Dan 10: Time Warrior Ditto makes Dan's 11th alien when he was sent back in time to ancient Hathor. Kenn 10: Omnistorm In Kenn 10: Omnistorm Ditto appears as a normal female of it's race, with a blue dresslike body, blue and gold Omnitrix symbol on her upper chest and blue/gold bulb belt-thing at it's waist. Kennedy's transformation into Ditto as an 11 year old appears much teh same excluding the bulbs on the dresslike part. Ben's Ditto looks exactly like the Omniverse. Ditto has not appeared in any episodes of Omnistorm yet. Tomas 10 In Tomas 10, he is Tomas's second new alien. He is the Tomas's choice of teamwork and multi-tasking. * Divided We Stand (debut) *Alone Together *Prisoner #775 is Missing *How Hard do you Rock *Paradox *Body Guard Duty *Inspector #13 *Relative Battles (by Tom) *Sun Down *Inspector #7 (flashback and present) *What We Don't Know *Safe House (by Tom) *Shining Victory *The Great or Good Tommy 12 Ditto was unlocked from Dr. Thesame. Bob 10 *Like Siblings *Lost and Demand Part 1 *Lost and Demand Part 2 Ben 10: Ultimate Insanity He was used by an alternate Ben to get inside Vilgax's ship. Ben 71: The Planet Wars By Ben *The Fall of The Balance (first appearnce) Stew 10 Ditto is Stew's favorite alien, and one of his most used. Appearances Ben 10: The Omniwars *The Reification of Eunice (first re-appearance) Sting 10 *And then there were 10 Gallery ditto first ov appearance.png|Ditto in incredible ned 10 Dedrick "ditto" tennyson.jpg|Dederick "Ditto" Tennyson Ditto.gif Ditto.jpg Ditto Omniverse.png|Omniverse Ditto Unpixeled ditto sm.png|Ditto in Noah 10 Super Matrix DittoPose.png|Ditto in Ken 10:Legend of the Fusionatrix (Credits to Ryan Nguyen from Ben10toys.net for the base) Ditto, from scratch, by Ahmad.png|Ditto by Ahmad. Do not touch! DittoMeme1.png|Ditto Meme by Redo Ditto OV pose.png|Official Ditto OV BTE Ditto.png|Ditto in BTE Ditto Variants For UEEF9 .jpg|Dittos UnboundYoungDitto.png|11 year old Ben as Ditto in Unbound BTANSditto.PNG|in BTANS Di2.png|In Unbound imag.jpg|Ditto and cannon bolt in Josh 15 hero generation DittoV2.png|Kennedy's 16 year old transformation DittoV1.png|Kennedy's 11 year old Ditto transformation. Ditto Unpixel.png Ditto(Jordan 12).png Austen 14,000 as ditto.png Ditto17.png BTANSditto.PNG UnboundYoungDitto.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensOriginalSeriesKenOmnitrixAliensDitto.png Ditto Variants For UEEF9 .jpg Saint Ditto-0.png|Credits to Echo Saint Ditto.png|Credits to Echo